Heavy Dirty Soul
by LionLadyBee
Summary: Sometimes the outsider is just the person you find you needed all your life.


A/N: I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters, setting, or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
**I want to thank CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
-This drabble was written with the following character backgrounds in mind:  
~~Alecto usually is written with black hair...but I wanted to be different. I envisioned her with a bit of cherry red hair after seeing pictures of the actress who played her in the movies.  
~~As for Dolohov, his last name is of Russian origin. However his first name has origins from France or Czech, so I decided he was going to be from the Czech Republic, but at this current time of my story, it was still apart of Czechoslovakia. During WWII the Czech territory was under the influence of the German Armies. While this story takes place right at the height of the First Wizarding War in the 1970s, the history of the country is vital to know as it plays a part in why he is now in Europe. For anyone who did not know, it was not until 1993 that the country split into two separate countries. He is also described as having dark hair; I am keeping that to form.

* * *

Alecto's father had brought her to one of the meetings with the Dark Lord, and her brother was being so overbearing she could not take it anymore. "Back up, Amycus! You do not have to keep watch over me - we are not five years old anymore."

Amycus kept telling her it was that cherry red hair of hers that had everyone staring at her, but she knew that at least one of these 'Death Eaters' as they called themselves would end up fancying her. Maybe if she had a chance to talk to them, she could somehow find a way to get her father to revoke the marriage contract with the Macnair family.

It had been three weeks straight that she ended up attending these 'revels', as the Dark Lord called them. Her father had explained that because of his failed attempt to take out the Order, she was now being forced to take the infamous dark mark. She had one week to be branded; otherwise, she would face the consequences. Something she was not particularly fond of being forced to do.

As she sat at the table, she noticed a new man sitting next to Amycus. His hair was dark as night, and his eyes were as bright as the blue sky. He pierced her with just his stare. She found her eyes wandering to him several times during the Dark Lords speech. When Alecto finally looked away, she realised she had tuned the Dark Lord out with thoughts on the new man who now was seated at the table.

After the meeting, her brother pulled her aside out in the hallway, "Ali. You know you need to pay attention to the Dark Lord during these meetings. You are about to take the mark, he may be lenient on you now, but once you have this the slightest hint of a wandering eye and your punishment will be much harsher than what father dishes out on a bad day," he said, pointing to his own Dark Mark.

She rolled her eyes and reminded him, "I am fine, Amycus. Now, who is this?" her eyebrows furrowed and nodding towards the new guy standing a few feet away.

Sticking his hand out to take hers, he said, "Dolohov," kissing the back of her hand, "Antonin, and who are you might I ask?"

"Well, I am his sister, Alecto, but most people call me Ali." She smiled at the gesture and then continued. "That is a name I am unfamiliar with, where are you from?"

"I am originally from Czechoslovakia, however during the Muggle WWII, the part I lived in was taken over by the Germans, so my family moved here. I have spent my last year there trying to track down my family and get our remaining possessions." Turning to Amycus, he said, "You did not tell me your sister had hair as dark as a cherry."

Alecto looked at him sideways. "Well, to be honest, she never came up, so I didn't think talking about her at this point was worth it. Besides, she's already betrothed to Macnair." Upon learning this, Antonin found himself murmuring to no one in particular, 'not for long' . He smiled at them both and then excused himself. He went to the room that had been deemed his for the near future. Then proceeded to plan out a way to be rid of Walden, so he could worm his way into that pretty girl's heart.

* * *

End Notes:   
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
